A variety of systems exist for determining the location of an electronic device. In one type of system, the location of a device is computed based on detected distances between the device and various known locations. The distances are applied as inputs to a location-computing algorithm, which outputs a computed location of the device, relative to the known locations.
A large number of variables are present in the type of system described above. Different algorithms can be applied to arrive at the computed location. The device whose location is being determined may be equipped with a variety of different technologies, and/or the distances between the device and the reference locations may be detected using various methods. The surrounding environment may have varying characteristics—dense urban, rural, mountainous, etc. These are but a few examples of the various factors that can affect performance of a location-determining system. These considerations can make it challenging to obtain acceptable performance from a location-determining system.